


War?

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Doubt, Friendship, Gen, Worry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ist Sams Wortwahl wirklich die richtige?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Was?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222346) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„Was wenn er aufwacht, und immer noch der … Killer ist?“  
Mit leeren Augen drehte Steve sich zu Sam um, „Dann … Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe einfach, dass das nicht passiert. Es … Es **darf** einfach nicht passieren … “  
„Wenn doch? Ich weiß ja, dass du's nicht willst, aber … du kannst das nicht beeinflussen. Was willst du tun, wenn er immer noch der Winter Soldier ist und sich nicht erinnert?“  
„Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als … als ihn … “, Steve brach ab, und wandte sich wieder der Glasscheibe vor sich zu, durch die er mehrere Krankenschwestern und Ärzte sehen konnte, die sich alle um Bucky kümmerten.  
Sam atmete ein paar mal tief durch, „Hey, wird schon schief gehen. Der Kerl war immerhin dein bester Freund.“ aufmunternd klopfte Sam ihm auf die Schulter.  
In diesem Moment schlug Bucky die Augen auf, „Ich hoffe, dass das 'war' in seinem Satz nicht der richtigen Zeitform entsprach,“ murmelte Steve noch, bevor er in den Raum stürmte.


End file.
